masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Powers (Mass Effect 3)
The skills or abilities in Mass Effect 3 are called powers. Commander Shepard Base Powers Each player class has access to First Aid, a power that uses medi-gel to revive fallen squadmates and restore a portion of Shepard's health; Fitness, to increase health, shields and melee damage; a passive class power, to increase reputation and other class-specific bonuses; and 6 active powers. The following is a list of powers available to each class. Powers available from the very beginning are marked with a ✓, while powers that need to be unlocked by levelling up are marked with a •. The following is a list of powers available to each class. |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Adrenaline Rush | | | | |✓ |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Concussive Shot | | | | |• |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Fitness |• |• |• |• |• |style="border-right:none;" |✓ |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Cryo Ammo | | |• | |• |style="border-right:none;" |• |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Disruptor Ammo | | |✓ | |• |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Incendiary Ammo | | | | |✓ |style="border-right:none;" |✓ |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Cluster Grenade |• | | | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Frag Grenade | | | | |• |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Lift Grenade | | | |• | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Sticky Grenade | | |• | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Biotic Charge | | | | | |style="border-right:none;" |✓ |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Nova | | | | | |style="border-right:none;" |• |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Pull |• | | | | |style="border-right:none;" |• |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Shockwave |• | | | | |style="border-right:none;" |• |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Singularity |✓ | | | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Throw |• | | |✓ | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Warp |✓ | | |• | |style="border-right:none;" | |- | style="border:none; background: #1e1e2e;" colspan="8" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Combat Drone | |✓ | | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Cryo Blast | |• | |• | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Overload | |• | |• | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Incinerate | |✓ |• | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Sabotage | |• |• | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Sentry Turret | |• | | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Tactical Cloak | | |✓ | | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |style="border-left:none;" | |Tech Armor | | | |✓ | |style="border-right:none;" | |- |} Class Powers In addition to their active starting powers, each class has a passive class power that grants a bonus to Reputation as well as other unique bonuses, depending on the class. Squadmates Class Powers In addition, each squadmate also has their own unique passive class power. All of these powers grant varying bonuses to health and weapon damage, with many offering additional bonuses. References Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Gameplay Category:Powers